Salvation
by Kurino
Summary: Once Erik's only love, Christine, dies at the hands of the evil wizard, Alexander, he finds himself in a sanitarium and meets Elizibeth, a young nine-year-old girl who is desperate to get back home. Will they ever escape? Rated T for some extremely mild violence...


.:Salvation:.

She wakes up with a jolt, her brown curls surrounding her tearstained face. Elizibeth was a young girl, nine years old, with long, brown curls and deep brown eyes. She was quite petite, and was a proper young lady who was perfectly sane…but in the time that she lived in, that did not matter…

Each day since then she lived in this room—no, prison—accompanied by her 'friends', Monsieur Francis, an older and wise man, who had dark brown hair and grey eyes, was quite a gentleman and did not care much for fancy gizmos and gadgets, and Mademoiselle Lapine, a young lady who did not like being proper, was quite outgoing, and had short red hair accompanied by pretty blue eyes…

"Come, Liza, we need to do something important today, okay?" Her mother's gentle voice calls out, a slight sadness to her usually cheerful tone. "Where are we going mum? The Louvre? Or maybe the Eiffel Tower? Perhaps we are going to Notre Dame de Paris? Where?" Elizibeth happily runs up to her mother, holding her hand. Her mother pauses, "W-we are going to somewhere special, okay..?" Elizibeth did not hear her mother, as she chats to herself happily. "Monsieur Francis, do not worry! My mum and I are just going to go out. No, I'm sure that there is nothing to be worried about..."

A tall and usually well-kept man, Elizibeth's father, also seemed to have something on his mind as he joined his wife and daughter. They end up at the entrance to their home, a white van waiting. Another man comes out, to walk over to them… "I am so sorry, Madame, Monsieur…" At hearing this, Elizibeth's mother bursts into tears, her husband comforting her. "Shh…It's fine, love, it had to be done…" Elizibeth was put in a child-sized straight jacket. Her mother and father begin to turn around to walk back to their house…

"Mum?" Her startled cry echoes, "Where are you going? Dad..? No! Don't go!" She struggles with the white jacket wrapped snugly around her. "Mère? Père? S'il vous plaît ne les laissez pas m'emmener! Don't let them take me away!" The young nine-year-old girl cries out to her mother and father, who were walking away...

They all were wrong. She surely was not mad, for one thing, although Elizibeth did live in her own world when needing to escape reality and did indeed talk to herself quite often (whenever she was talking to Monsieur Francis and Mademoiselle Lapine.) In addition to this, she surely was not imagining that man slumped against the wall of the room, motionless, and in the room opposite of her…

The man stirs slightly as Elizibeth watches. "I think he's waking…" Mademoiselle Lapine says to the young girl. Elizibeth looks up at Mademoiselle Lapine, the young woman next to her, and thought. "What do you think he'll be like? Do you think he'll be like the others? Or perhaps he's more-""Now, now, Elizibeth, you must not ask too many questions." Monsieur Francis politely says. He believes that it was improper to chit-chat about strangers whilst they were unconscious.

Erik wakes, slightly dazed…He was a tall, mysterious man, whom was nearing his thirties. His black hair, slicked back neatly, was a huge contrast to his pristine white mask covering most of the right half of his face. Erik stood up, having a particularly hard time moving his entire upper-body. Looking down, he sees the source of his struggle—a straight jacket. "How…?" He sighs, feeling a pang of hurt, remembering the previous hour's—or was it day's—events...

Two days ago Erik set off to find his treasured Christine, the famous soprano of the _Opéra de __Paris-__also known as the Paris Opera House-, imagining her lovely face which was surrounded by her delicate auburn curls that cascaded down her shoulders, and her beautiful brown eyes... He searched everywhere possible. Finally, hours later, he knew that something wrong must have happened… Later finding her in the clutches of Alexander, she was killed in cold blood...She was killed. Dead. He couldn't stop that evil man—he just suddenly disappeared. Gone without a trace to leave Erik holding onto Christine's lifeless body and to be found by the police. He was then knocked out, as they thought he was the murderer and also because his past crimes back at the opera house, he was announced 'mad' and was sent to a sanatorium. Christine died because of him…It was all his fault._

_Feeling defeated, weak, as he leaned against the cold walls confining him in this room, he composed himself in order to find a way out. He looks around, trying to find some sort of weakness, some sort of fault within this room. His keen eyes dart around the room, searching. Soon after, he finds that there is a loose hinge on the door...Mumbling to himself, Erik began to struggle with the st_raight jacket he was wearing…

Elizibeth sighs, watching from the small window on the door as Erik continues his struggle with the pristine white jacket... "He surely is quite persistent…" Mutters Francis lowly. Lapine sighs, shaking her head a bit. "He should know that it is impossible to-" "Look!" Elizibeth exclaims, gesturing at Erik, who had just successfully escaped the wretched jacket. " Wonder how he did that.." she says, pondering about the matter.

Erik paced the room. He had not known when each guard came and went, so he had to be cautious whilst escaping. He looks at the large, blank door. Hopefully, if he were to dislodge the dreaded thing, he could escape! Preparing to kick the door open, he wasn't prepared when it opened up, and he kicked an unsuspecting guard hard in the chest… Fortunately, other than that guard, there were no others in the hallways from what was in his line of sight…

He steps over the guard, smoothing out his slightly wrinkled shirt. Erik then looks around, a small face, framed by brown curls catching his eyes.

Elizibeth froze, not knowing what to do as she looks into Erik's intense steel blue eyes. Normally, as any child would when seeing a masked stranger that had just escaped a straight jacket and knocked out a guard, she cowered, her warm brown eyes darting away from his… She briefly looks over as she sees that he was still looking in her direction, his eyes softened and showing intense pain and sadness…

"Christine…" Was the first think Erik had said, as he looked at the young girl who looked like his lost love… Although he knew that she had no relatives or anything of the sort he had to admit that the resemblance was uncanny. Erik steps closer to the door of Elizibeth's confinement.

Elizibeth blinked, exhaling as soon as she realized that he meant no harm as he came closer…She was confused on one part though. Who is Christine…?

"Christine..?" Her voice was small, and much quieter than before. "Who is Christine..?"

"She was my fiancée…" Although it very much could have been true, it was not, for unfortunately, he had only imagined for that to happen, "But she was taken from me…" Erik replies, as Elizibeth thought. "Just like how I was taken away from my house…" She says softly. She missed her warm, comfortable house and her parents… Elizibeth sniffles quietly. "I don't want to be here anymore…I want to go home..." As she said this, she heard a slight click of a lock and the door to the wretched prison that she had been in for the past several weeks was opened. "Here…" Erik called out to her, as he began to help her get out of the pristine white jacket that kept her from using her arms…

It was soon off, and she was quite relived that she wasn't wearing it anymore although her back and arms were sore from being restrained for such a long time.

"Who are you, Monsieur?" Elizibeth asked, cocking her head a bit. Strangely enough to Erik, she had her hand in the air as if she were holding someone's hand. "…Erik." He replies, looking at her particularly. "Monsieur Erik…Okay then. Oh! This is Mademoiselle Lapine and Monsieur Francis…" "Ah, yes. Bonjour, Monsieur Francis, Mademoiselle Lapine…"

Elizibeth looks down for a moment, before looking back up at Erik. " Bonjour, Monsieur Erik. I'm Elizibeth Lorraine. Do you think that you could take me back home..? It's quite dreadful here…" Erik pauses, knowing that having this girl with him will surely slow him down…but he can't just leave her here, can he? "Yes." Is his final reply.

Mademoiselle Lapine looks at Erik, as does Monsieur Francis, closely examining him. They wished to make sure that Elizibeth would be safe with this man…Waiting for her 'friend's' approval, Elizibeth's eyes lit up when she saw them both nod in agreement. "Fine. But if he does one thing to hurt you I will-" "Okay!" Erik nods, hearing Elizibeth's approval from her 'friend's', turning around and beginning to walk through the halls, Elizibeth not too far behind.

They both begin running through the halls, so they can escape faster. The only way to navigate through this maze of hallways was to know where to go, so they had a huge disadvantage if they ran into any guards…Unfortunately for them, they had just ran into three of them.

"Where are you two going..?" One of them asks, as Elizibeth cowers behind Erik, fearfully. "Well?" Erik quickly kicks that guard into another, then pulling the last by his arm swiftly causing him to fall, afterwards telling Elizibeth to run. Haplessly, she did not move from her spot, in awe of what Erik was doing. She had never seen someone do this before, self defense or not. Sighing deeply, Erik then picks up the refusing-to-move Elizibeth and takes off running, the fallen guards just getting up. "Get back here!"

He can hear them running and calling for back up behind them. "We need to get out, and fast…" Erik mutters to himself, turning several corners. From here, he still wasn't able to find the exit…

From the lack of nourishment and sleep, an hour later of running through the maze of halls, both Erik and Elizibeth soon began to become tired, the guards catching up to them. Slowing down to a stop they soon are caught, surrounded completely by guards. They both knew that there was no way out of this, but still put up a fight.

Elizibeth struggled, and as soon as one of the guards grabbed her, she bit his hand as hard as possible, tasting a slight bit of blood…she didn't care though. She just was desperate to escape. Erik on the other hand was fighting off each guard, most of them either unconscious or badly injured…Unfortunately, as soon as he was able to defeat them, they overpowered him. He struggled more, it becoming harder to move.

Both continue to struggle, their chances of winning diminished as several ear piercing shots heard. There was silence, as both Elizibeth and Erik stop struggling, their time ending.

"I'm sorry…" Were the last words to come out of the used to be elusive, mysterious phantom as an apology to the never fulfilled promise to the young girl…


End file.
